1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A backlight of a liquid crystal display device includes a light guide plate that converts a point light source to a surface light source, in which a light emitting element is disposed to face an edge surface of the light guide plate (see JP 2010-62016 A). Light emitted from the light emitting element that is the point light source is incident onto the edge surface of the light guide plate, and is emitted by reflection to a liquid crystal display panel from a front surface of the light guide plate. The light emitting element and the light guide plate are accommodated in a frame. The frame is formed of a material having a high light reflectance, and reflects light output from side surfaces of the light guide plate to be returned to the light guide plate.
In a liquid crystal display panel for use in a smart phone, it is necessary to narrow the area around the edge of an image display area. In particular, the demand for the narrow edge area on the lateral sides of an image display area is quite severe. For this reason, it is also necessary to reduce the width of a frame. However, the frame formed by injection molding of resin has a limit of the width reduction in view of moldability and reliability due to fluidity of the resin.